


TK爱的年龄差（下）

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: ***很雷很雷，写完发现并不温柔。全文BDSM(了解定义再看)→主偏生理向SM和心理上DS注意避雷：基本项目无穿/刺，滴/蜡，药/物等，可放心。建议19+心理素质较好认知成型的人看，毕竟我不是专业的可能会误导。***蒙眼，落地窗，(伪)半公开调教，捆绑，自制口球，软鞭，羞耻play，言语凌辱，轻微主奴play





	TK爱的年龄差（下）

堂本刚在提出那个想法后自责了几天，平时引以为豪的理智和自制力在他让光一做自己M的时候就有些崩坏了，回过神后他才反应过来自己做了件多么糟糕且欠考虑的事。直觉？直觉就可以随意判定一个被自己扳弯的孩子是M？他甚至不知道什么是BDSM，被粗鲁对待时身体更加敏感兴奋的反应以及对疼痛的感知和接纳程度实际上并不能说明他就是有M潜质，也许只是单纯的生理特性呢，是很诱人的身体没错但也不该为了一己私欲对尚还年轻的后辈提出并不常规的要求，这种性的亚文化如果用在心理上对这部分没有需求和渴望的人身上，或许轻微的调教可能没什么，但到后期强度加大后反作用带来的身心伤害都是难以逆转的。尽管自己手下调教出的M都没有留下什么阴影，大部分也开始有了自己的家庭并且生活的比之前还要潇洒快乐，但他还是不太放下心对属性不明确的光一下手，单方面的一厢情愿绝对是不可取的，SM从来都是两个人的事。调教的核心是调养和教育，他的目的不是为了让一个人变得多么浪和贱，直到最后悲哀的沦为性奴，他所理解的调教不仅是挑起性欲还有更重要的克制，是对需要这一切的人予以鞭子和糖果，让他在痛感、快感，羞耻和欲望中找到一个界限，在不越界的最大范围中享受难得的自由放纵和让人欢畅淋漓的疼痛快意，是对自我认知重新定义的一个过程，但他不适合普通人，尤其不适合那些单纯为了寻求刺激和另类性爱的年轻少年，没有十足心理准备的人一旦步入这个圈子，能否再全身而退可就不是一个人能说了算的，毕竟不是所有S都像他一样，往坏处想，如果光一最后没有和他在一起，调教也因为各种不可抗力而失败，那他以后该怎么办？

他的担忧和不安在光一的逐渐开窍中淡化，怎么说也是二十多岁的成年人了，在前辈问出那样的事情后光一私底下查了很多网站和资料，对bdsm有了一定的了解后又自我审视了一番，他发现自己对异物捆绑束缚还有疼痛的排斥反应不是很大，在觉得身体方面没问题后又考虑起精神上的接受度，他想起了第一次在浴室和堂本刚坦诚相见时被那种眼神看着的感觉，笑中带着的温柔，温柔中又有着不可抗拒的威严…用威严来形容也许显得很生硬，但的确是那种被压制住的感觉，明明可以挣脱却还是心甘情愿的让他触碰自己，弄脏自己，他承认那种强大的气场和压迫感让自己很兴奋，尤其是被按在浴缸里操的时候，耳边轻佻的调情和响亮疼痛的巴掌又羞耻又刺激，臣服于人身下的心里落差以及让人欲罢不能的快感简直…太棒了。

在给他考虑的这一个月内做爱次数一点不少，精力旺盛的青年和中年男人热情一旦被挑起就有种一发不可收拾的错觉，那天在公司厕所的小隔间里光一口中塞着衬衫衣摆被体内火热的性器操的趴在门板上激烈起伏，填满口腔的棉布抵在舌根上连干呕都出不了声，他眼眶通红的艰难呼吸，操的狠时会抑制不住从鼻腔发出急促的低吟，堂本刚贴在他后背低喘着警告外面可能有人经过，光一仰头闭着眼粗重的喘息，撑在门上的手掌握成拳头极力忍耐就要被操出口的呻吟，身后男人笑着扣住他的腰不留情的往里干，断断续续的闷哼还是被逼了出来，精神和身体都处于高度敏感状态的人在堂本刚笑喘着骂他浪时直接射在了木板上。

“就这样也不错，不用强迫自己做M”

事后堂本刚给他擦掉腿间的液体，试着收回一个月前对光一说过的那句话，还在平复呼吸的人半软着挂在他的脖子上没有回答，半晌才埋在他颈窝闷闷的小声说道

“我想试试看…”

“光一，你想好了吗”

“我知道自己在说什么，前辈”

——————————————————

「我允许你自称‘我’，同样允许你继续叫我‘前辈’」

「但得加个“您”，必要的时候还得叫我“主人”」

「比如我生气的时候，你要学会取悦我。」

「安全词还是‘刚老师’，只要你说出这个词我就会停止游戏。」

锁门时的咔嚓声在安静的房间内显得格外突兀，被蒙住眼睛的人立刻抬起头发出细微的闷哼，他保持着完美的跪姿从鼻腔发出取悦人的声音。

确认主奴关系后堂本刚没有再使用过他的后面，先前被操开的人愈发的不满足却不得不控制自己的欲望，他不被允许自己触碰身体上任何会激起性欲的地方，但每次只是意淫被堂本刚抚摸鞭打或者进入就会让他勃起，几天前终于耐不住的自慰了起来，然后被打了人生第一个巴掌，红色的手印瞬间浮现在脸上，以那个显眼印子为中心的脸颊皮肤顷刻间像是被晕开的红墨水沾染般蔓延至耳根，他呆愣了几秒后眼眶变得湿润泛起了水光，火辣的疼痛、被发现的羞耻还有莫名的委屈交织着让他看起来十分可怜，堂本刚心里软了软，放弃给他用道具的想法让受惊的人好好睡了一觉，之后任凭他怎么恳求也仍旧没进入过他，不学会控制欲望的M总有一天会被玩坏掉的。 

“这次的惩罚延到三天后”

他把人带到了曾经养奴的别墅关进昏暗的调教室放置了一会，光一双手被棉绳反捆在身后的调教柱上，错综复杂的结把他牢牢固定住挣脱不开，上半身除了低头的动作其他方面都受到限制，坠在胸前泛着银光的金属乳夹偶尔窜过一丝低压电流，他战栗着发出细微的呻吟，双腿张开跪在柱子两侧，半勃的阴茎根部被扣上了做工精致的锁精环，赤裸的臀部贴在冰凉的金属上带来鲜明的感官刺激，什么也看不见的人在长时间的安静后听到了脚步声的靠近，他心脏狂跳，吞不下的口水加速分泌着从嘴角流下。微凉的手指碰上他的脸颊从嘴边移到耳后，光一止不住的喘息，对未知事物的恐惧和期待让他兴奋不已，堂本刚解开塞在他嘴里的口衔揉了揉被皮革勒红的侧脸，在他准备开口说话时手指按住勾起的舌头往里戳了戳，把跪在地上人要出口的话化为不适的干咳重新逼了回去。

“我让你说话了吗？”

就算蒙着眼睛也能感觉到站在面前的男人此刻是如何居高临下的打量着自己，冷冽的声线和周身强大的压迫感让光一膝盖轻微打颤，他微张着嘴巴保持先前被口衔撑开的样子，任黏稠的津液继续往下流，堂本刚奖赏性的拍了下他因轻微窒息而泛红的脸颊，拿出根据他嘴巴大小专门定制的口球，球体上除了透气的小口外还有一块凹陷可以用来塞其他东西，他在里面放了块小颗的薄荷糖把口球带在了光一嘴上，调整好松紧让他咬好之后自己拉了把椅子坐在斜右方，他点了根烟吸上一小口后慢慢吐出烟雾，在光一闻到烟味呼吸变重时下了命令

“现在舔，给你两根烟的时间”

口球里的薄荷糖刚好抵在舌头上，光一用舌尖舔了舔糖果，带着些辛辣的清凉薄荷味立刻传到大脑神经，口腔被刺激的分泌出更多津液，他闻着空气中越发浓重的烟草气息卷动舌头卖力的舔舐，嘴巴被球体撑开后黏腻的液体只能顺着缝隙从边角和透气孔滴落，光一跪在他脚边仰起头微微蹙眉，烟味让他的呼吸逐渐变得困难，但薄荷的清凉又起了舒缓作用，舔到舌头都酸麻后他垂下头喘息着，大量带着甜味和清香的津液顺势往下滴，没等他调整好状态下巴就被人抬了起来。

“规矩呢？”只吸了一口的烟还剩下一小截，堂本刚将烟尾抵在他脸颊上让光一感受逐渐逼近的烫人热度，在烟灰就要落下时香烟被拿开了，他用食指弹掉最后一点烟灰把它拧灭在了旁边的灰皿中。

光一紧张的屏住呼吸，安静的房间里一时就只能听见口水落在木质地板上的闷响和堂本刚点着打火机的咔哒声，“第二根了，舔不完我会惩罚你，和之前的一起。” 

“抬起头，让我看你的脸。”

他拇指和食指夹住烟看着它一点点燃烧成灰烬，升起的白雾蒙了一层在光一的脸上，原本呼吸就不太顺畅了，脸颊绯红的人再次被抬起下巴微仰着头，他第一次觉得烟味是那么呛人，细微的咳嗽中光一不敢懈怠的继续舔着糖果，津液的分泌让它融化的快了些，就在光一觉得马上就要舔完的时候他听见坐在椅子上的人起了身把烟灰缸推到一边，变淡的气息让他意识到香烟已经烧完了，审视的视线隔着黑布都能感受到，光一心里发慌的呜咽了一声，更多黏稠的液体从透气孔不间断的往下流。

“舔完了吗”轻而冷厉的声音自上方传来，光一颤巍着调整了一下跪姿，两膝分开腰部挺直，他微微挺起胸部让乳夹方便被他扯弄，忍着电流和拽扯的刺激哆嗦着摇了摇头。 

“真是没用，口水流成这样还没舔完。”他不满的啧了一声把金属乳夹的电流调高一个档。

“呜……”

“我说维持之前那样的关系你不满足，不就是想着我还能怎么操爽你？”

“你以什么身份被我使用？糖果都舔不完还能取悦我？”

他摸到光一脑后摘掉了湿漉的口球放在一边，走到不远处一把拉开和墙面融为一色的帘布，后面是面巨大的单向落地窗，别墅后院的花木把窗户的视线遮住了大半但还是能清楚看见外面的景色，堂本刚拿起软鞭在手上缠了几道，鞭柄抵在光一的下巴上解开蒙住他眼睛的黑色布条。

“不…前辈…”

“你今天很兴奋。”他把电流调到最低后又猛然推到了最上面，起初指甲掐捏的刺痛瞬间变成密集的针扎感，光一蓦地抬起头咬住嘴唇从喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟，最高档的微电流不断刺激着已经红肿不堪的乳头让它又硬了几分，被上了锁精环的阴茎前端也被刺激的不受控制流出些黏腻的液体。

“这时候知道忍着不出声了？刚才擅自开口的时候怎么没想起来？”他拉开些距离让鞭子垂落，微微仰头示意光一挺起胸膛。

“啊……”甩起的鞭子精准落在金属乳夹的边缘，乳晕和胸前肌肤瞬间多了一道红痕，被电流折磨着的乳头附近敏感到不行，这一落鞭打出了他甜蜜又痛苦的叫声，半勃于腿间的性器抖了抖又从前面吐出些黏液，堂本刚冷笑一声在另一颗附近也甩了一鞭。 

“脸这么红？躲在房间里玩自己乳头的时候怎么没看你反应这么大。”他停下鞭打走近后垂眸，用皮鞋尖端踢了踢被限制射精的阴茎前端。

“被锁住还能这样湿，真浪。”

堂本刚绕到他身后屈身贴在光一耳边，手指拨了拨他额间凌乱的碎发让视线不受丝毫阻碍，他挑起光一的下巴强迫一直别过脸的人直视着落地窗外的景色。

“睁开眼，别让我说第二次”浑身赤裸着暴露在外的感觉让他呼吸都带上了颤音，闭上的眼睛在威压下缓缓睁开，湿润浓密的睫毛在眼下留了片泪痕般的水渍，他看着窗外的景色浑身肌肉紧绷，带着水光的红润嘴唇微张着喘息，有时行人路过就会把他吓得眼眶发红，打着转的泪珠好像闭上眼会从眼尾流下。

“看清楚了，哭着也得给我看完。”堂本刚看了眼墙上的挂钟，没有起伏的声线带上些兴奋的沙哑。

“不…不…”别墅附近的学校放学了，成群结队的学生和家长都会从这边路过，大量的人流让光一瞳孔微缩惊恐的不停摇头，跪在地上的双膝不住的往后退直到整个身体贴在了冰凉的金属柱上无处可逃，他挣扎着别过脸胸膛剧烈起伏，潮湿的眼睛不敢闭起又实在无法直视，堂本刚用力捏住他的下巴强硬的扳了过去，让那双流着泪的眼睛定定看向走过的人群，偶尔有人停下来往别墅的窗子上看，被窥探的羞耻和刺激把光一逼的小声啜泣又不敢发出声音，还在驻足不去的人险些让他崩溃，压低的哭声渐渐有些喘不上气，堂本刚扫了眼心理防线逐渐崩塌的人捏着他的两腮质问

“他在看你吗？回答我”

“他在看我…在看我…”

“仔细看，和他对视”

“不要…不要…他走近了…”

“看着他！”抓着他脸颊的手用力了几分，冷厉的命令和疼痛让光一终于冷静下来睁开眼睛看向窗外靠近的男人。

“在看你吗？”

陌生的男人虽然往窗户的方向看但眼神没有焦距，对视时视线也没有直直落在他的身上而且往旁边的方向偏，男人走到窗边蹲下抱起了角落处的一只猫咪便离开了。光一狂跳不止的心跳这才稍稍平缓，他眼角带着泪水哽咽着回答

“没有…”

“你羞耻心很强，并且不信任我”

“前者可以调教，但后者让我很失望”

“你以为我会把你暴露在外，忘记了我和你说过的——”

“你是我的私奴，除了我谁也不会看见你淫荡的样子”

“现在取悦我，奴隶。”

“对不起…主人”

“给你一个赎罪的机会”堂本刚重新俯下身双手搭在他轻微发颤的肩膀上，几不可闻的气音传到耳朵里让光一心里像是被槌子重击了一般。“刚才走过去多少人？”

“误差五人以内免罚，十人以内我会抽你惩罚你、然后满足你，超过的，你就自己擦着地板射出来吧。”

“好好回忆一下，给你两分钟的时间”

光一不得不回想刚才让他脊椎发麻的被窥探感，闭上眼睛就是自己浑身赤裸暴露在外的画面，在他紧张的蹙眉呼吸紊乱时又突然想起堂本刚的话，意思是单面镜吗…他调整好自己的情绪凭着破碎的片段丝毫没有底气的回答

“47个…”

“想个人数都这么兴奋吗？”他嗤笑一声从上到下打量着逐渐冷静下来的人，视线停留在腿间湿润的阴茎上挑了挑眉。

“要是没这个东西现在会是第多少次射？”他伸手摸了摸光一的囊袋掂量了几下后弹了弹环在前面的金属扣。“想到什么了让你湿成这样？” 

“第三次……想到前辈会抽我，口球摘下的时候会使用我的嘴…” 

“还有呢？”

“主人您…会把我按在窗户上操…”

“嗯，这些的确是我想做的。”他满意的察觉到跪在地上的人兴奋的抖动了一下。

“前提是你回答的误差在十人以内”

“正确答案是37个，别那么自我意识过剩”

他摘掉了胸前的金属夹让红肿不堪的乳头得到解放，取下瞬间钻心的刺痛比之前还要强烈，光一咬着牙痛哼了一声继续挺胸让他摘掉了另一个。乳夹放在一边后堂本刚站起身扭转了一下手腕重新拿起软鞭，一个眼神光一就跪回原来的位置视线平行于他腿胯准备接受惩罚。

“十次，倒着报数”

“啊——10…”挥起的鞭子打在颤巍着的可怜挺立上，光一在第二鞭落下前倒吸口气带着颤音回答。

“不许叫，继续。”

“9……”鞭子甩在另一边，乳尖被经过多次软化的前半端鞭子重重打过，介于搔痒和疼痛的强烈快感让他胸膛起伏着咬住嘴唇从齿缝挤出一个数字。

“4…呜…”略过身体上不堪一击的脆弱部位，沾上些汗水的软鞭不偏不倚打在了跪在地上暴露出的大腿根部，稍轻的力度还是让他吃痛的呜咽了一声，内侧皮肤在鞭子离开后留下比上体还要明显的红痕，拿捏得当的施力没有让那处皮肤破皮流血，但疼痛和快感却要更加鲜明。

“啊…嗯…3…”第二次落下的瞬间是种让人悲鸣的痛苦，又在离开时升起一丝别样的火辣刺痒，这次鞭子的落脚点越发接近腿间敏感的性器，抽离时鞭鞘碰到湿漉的那处再次逼出了光一艰难忍耐的呻吟。

“不许叫，听不懂吗。这次不算”

“对不起…请主人重新鞭打…”

“3…”鞭子打在了相同的位置，光一几乎咬破嘴唇才止住堵在喉咙处的叫声，他挺身贴在后面的柱子上不断深呼吸试图缓解让人疯狂的疼痛和快感，等到最后一鞭落在腿间的性器上时他几乎要抓断了后面捆着手臂的绳结，半勃的阴茎在适当的力度抽打下又吐出些透明的液体，堂本刚看着浑身紧绷到快要肌肉痉挛的人终于放下鞭子走到他前面，沁出些汗的手拨了拨光一湿透的头发露出那双含着水光的迷蒙眼眸，他用手背摸了摸光一泛起不自然绯红的脸颊后食指挑起他的下巴。

“服务我。”

光一带着水汽的睫毛微颤，忍住兴奋的喘息仰头用牙齿小心翼翼拉开了堂本刚西服裤的拉链，硬挺的性物弹在脸上的羞耻感很快在含住前端时消失，自从被发现偷偷自慰后几乎没有被直接触碰过，他用嘴唇裹住牙齿慢慢往里吞了些，越发浓郁的膻腥味扑入鼻腔，他用舔过糖果的舌尖在茎身上缠绕着卷动，温热的口腔和残存的清凉津液让堂本刚舒服的长叹口气挺腰往里又送了送，意会到的人主动调整好角度把阴茎含的更深，被教导过深喉时怎么样才能在取悦别人的同时不让自己过分难受，他仰起头放松收紧的喉咙让粗大的性器顺着上颚插进深处，正确的方式让光一除了起初不适的干呕后便不再有强烈的反应，堂本刚在他习惯自己的尺寸后拍了拍他的脸示意他继续，眼眶还有些湿润的人在每次深喉时睫毛都会蹭到他胯间的耻毛和小腹之间，挠人的心痒以及下体被含吮的快感把已经禁欲二十两天的人弄的有些不耐烦，他又往里快速送了几下皱着眉催促

“快点，我想操你了。”

“呜…”出口的话让光一当即颤抖了一下膝盖发软的瘫坐在地上，被限制射精的性器铃口处渗出些色情的液体，意识到自己的失态后他勉强撑起还在打颤的膝盖埋在堂本刚腿间继续卖力的吞吐，精神上的刺激让他分了心，速度和力度都达不到让人满意的程度，堂本刚不满的咋了下舌一把抓住他的后发往后扯到金属柱上，虽然动作很粗暴甚至扯的他头皮发麻，但让人安心的手掌还是垫在了脑后防止激烈动作可能带来的伤害，他把又胀大一圈的阴茎插进光一的喉咙里拽着他的头发往下扯，被迫抬起头的人眼神躲闪着隐瞒内心的欲望，他一边挺腰一边责备没把自己弄爽的人

“口交都不会了，怎么这么没用”

“嗯！呜嗯…”凶猛的抽插让光一瞪大通红的眼睛不断调整呼吸，垫在脑后的手穿进他的发间用力收紧让他动弹不得只能仰头承受，贯穿口腔的粗大性物抵在上颚又进到深处，伴随着难受的快感和被填满的心里满足让光一从眼尾流下几滴说不出意味的泪水，堂本刚粗重的喘息着夸他上面的嘴也挺好操，另一只手轻柔的抹掉了滑到脸颊的液体，在他嘴巴都要麻掉的时候终于拔了出来射在他的脸上，很久没发泄的成年男性把他弄的又湿又脏，光一被喷洒出的精液激的半眯起眼睛保持着嘴巴微张，喘着气满脸通红的等待下一步的指示。

“不喜欢就不用舔了。”他拿出纸巾擦掉光一睫毛和脸颊上的白浊液体，擦到嘴边的时候光一勾起舌尖舔了舔流到唇边的精液又乖顺的等他继续动作，这一细微的反应显然取悦了堂本刚，他知道光一不太接受这一点也就没有强求，今天的主动尝试难免让他心里有些雀跃。

堂本刚走到柱子后面解掉束缚住他的复杂绳结，阴茎根部带了许久的锁精环也被摘了下来，他被允许站立着。然而保持跪姿太久光一在一时间根本站不住脚，他膝盖微曲贴在身后的柱子上差点就因为自己的不争气而哭了出来，堂本刚终于换掉冷冽的眼神闪过一丝温柔的神色，他搂着光一的腰把人带到了落地窗前按在了玻璃上。

“清理过了吗？”

“清理过了…”

“很好，现在看着外面。”堂本刚手指伸进湿濡的后穴转动着试探了几番，确认足够湿润和柔软后握住泄过一次还半硬着的性器在洞口磨蹭着塞进了前端。

“附近农场的工人下班了。作为你没把误差保持在十个以内的惩罚——”他慢慢把性器一点点埋入温暖紧致的甬道，轻叹一声后补充道

“数数会走过多少人。”

“啊、啊……好大…主人…”性器整根没入后堂本刚用力顶了几下让他进的很深，太久没被进入的后穴一时间承受不住这种过于充实的感觉，光一双手撑在玻璃上发出类似赞叹的喘叫。

“进去之后可以叫我前辈了”他让光一上身贴在玻璃上两腿张开屁股往后翘起，堂本刚结实的手臂环住了他窄紧的腰肢挺身缓速抽送，红肿的乳头在抽插时前后伏动蹭在了光滑的玻璃上，掺着凉意的痛痒快感和下身越发集中的熟悉刺激让光一趴在玻璃上满足的喘息呻吟，等到窗前的人逐渐变多后堂本刚捏住光一的下巴强迫他直视走过的人群，插在后穴里的性器加快了操弄的速度一下下顶着已经过分敏感的人。

“刚才几个人？嗯？”

“啊…哈…嗯…四个…”即使知道外面看不见里面的情形但视觉上的刺激还是不容忽视的强烈，光一在工人走近后咬着唇压低喉间发出的呻吟声线发颤，堂本刚把他试图遮住眼睛的手拉到上面使他整个上身都严丝缝合的贴在了玻璃上，挺动过程中碰到了敏感点又把光一弄的泄出呻吟膝盖发软的贴在窗面，彻底暴露的羞耻感让他整个人都泛起了红色手足无措的趴在窗面上低声啜泣。

“给我叫。”阴茎变换着角度从找到的凸起点上碾过，尾椎处强烈的快感在摩擦挺动中蔓延至四肢百骸，光一仰起头发出了绵长的动听呻吟，被操软后站不住脚的往下滑，堂本刚扣住他的腰把使不上力的人锢在了窗面和自己的怀中，对准前列腺坏心的边操边继续提问

“十点钟方向的男人穿的什么颜色衣服”

“哈、啊——啊…红色…前辈…慢…慢点…”堂本刚呼吸变得粗重，他欺身咬住光一的耳朵喷洒出湿热的鼻息，没有减缓速度的发狠往里操着，把不停滴水的阴茎操到不停晃动着蹭脏了原本干净的窗面，他怕了下光一的屁股把双腿拉的更开，抽出一点又从刁钻的角度直击敏感点高频挺动，在光一惊叫着扬起脖子时咬住了他的侧颈留下一圈牙印后压低喘息沙哑的提问。

“你叫的最浪时走过了多少人？” 

“啊啊、啊——五…五个…前辈…好棒…啊、哈…啊”被顶弄敏感点到浑身抽搐着射了出来，黏稠的前列腺液和大量浊白的液体一股股的从铃口吐出，玻璃上除了先前的淫痕外多了几股不断下滑流淌的白色精液，堂本刚不顾还没射完的人抽出性器把他翻了个身压在窗户上，他抬起光一的腿把灼热的欲望重新埋了进去后托起他的臀部让人双腿缠上自己的腰，除了后背靠在玻璃上就没了支力点，挺动中光一慌乱的伸手搂住他的脖子细微的呻吟了一声，堂本刚让他搂紧自己把性器又往里埋了埋，等到整根进入后把光一抵在了后面的窗户上下了今天最后一个指示。

“缠紧了，现在专心被我操”

“嗯、啊！哈啊…前辈……前辈…”悬在半空中的臀部每次都把性器含的很深，敏感点在每次进出中都会被阴茎狠狠的碾过，光一难耐的呻吟渐渐带上泣音，他被钉在玻璃上一次次承受着凶猛又温柔的操干，堂本刚亲吻他又开始湿润的眼角挺腰往让他疯狂的地方送，先前还没射完的精液在顶撞中断断续续的从前面吐出，他搂紧面前人的脖子埋在他颈间边哭边叫前辈，缠在腰间的腿紧到脚趾能蹭到堂本刚汗湿的后背，第二次高潮时光一痉挛着用指甲掐住他的肩膀又在下一秒立刻收回，察觉到他的小心后堂本刚把他往胸前搂了搂继续在急剧收缩的后穴中挺动。

“现在你是自由的，叫我名字…”

“啊…嗯……我要不行了…前辈…慢点…好快…呜不行了…刚…刚…慢点…”得到允许后他不再克制自己肆意的抓上堂本刚的后背，已经被干到快喘不上气的人不停抽动着发出一声高过一声的急促呻吟，没有得到同情后他弓起脊背浑身发颤靠在前面温暖的怀中沙哑的哭喊，射过两次的人只能从前面流出越来越稀薄的精液，被操到颤抖痉挛的甬道再也承受不住一点攻击，光一止不住眼泪握起拳头锤着他的后背边哭边骂，“呜…好坏…前辈好坏…”

“光一再忍忍…等我喂饱你…”快到极限的人把他按在玻璃上又快又狠的进出了几十下，让人害怕持久度差点把光一给操死，等到好不容易射进去时他已经叫不出声的挂在了堂本刚肩上，除了精液喷洒在内壁生理性的抽搐以外再没有其他动作，堂本刚吻了吻他湿透的头发把人抱在怀里轻微喘息着。

“能受得了这样吗？”

光一不知道他问的是调教方式还是这种不操还好一操就要人半条命的性爱，不管是哪个都足够酣畅淋漓了，已经筋疲力尽的人埋在他胸前带着鼻音小声嗯了一下，确认好没有异常后堂本刚终于松了口气把人抱出调教室带去浴室清理。

“你对之前的…也是这样吗”趴在水温适宜的浴缸里光一逐渐缓过神来，他和堂本刚不是普通的调教与被调教关系，长期磨合产生的感情让他们成为了恋人，想到堂本刚以前也做过S不免有些在意。

“没有。我对没感情的不插入”给他清理后穴的人坦诚回答了光一的问题，体内的手恶劣的转了一圈逼出他几声轻微的呻吟。

“你是我操的次数最多的，你看…”

“明明被干的差点昏过去，这里还这么紧…” 

“前辈…嗯…别碰里面…”

“光一，哪天受不了一定要和我说”

他没再碰里面继续小心的给他清理后穴的精液，餍足的同时还是难免的有些为将来担忧，他已经过了不顾后果疯狂的年龄，对于光一自然是怎么小心怎么来。

“嗯…我知道了。”

他知道堂本刚的顾虑，只是闭着眼睛轻声回应着。

——END(TBC)——


End file.
